


boys' stuff

by AlexMarek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Teenagers, gender nonconformity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMarek/pseuds/AlexMarek
Summary: Небольшая история про Дейва и его в каком-то плане принятие себя.
Kudos: 2





	boys' stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Ок, это основано на моем хэдканоне, что Дейву до опредленного возраста нравилось носить юбки, а потом масс-культурный образ крутого чувака сделал свое темное дело. И да, Дейв тут не транс/небинар.  
> Частично спроецированы мои собственные загоны, которые остались с периода моего еее-трансбойства, с которым я, казалось бы, разобралась, но не до конца.

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, тебе пять, и ты роешься в огромной сумке с детскими шмотками, которую ты обнаружил около своей кровати сегодня утром. Вы с Бро не ходите в торговый центр за вещами, как, если верить телешоу, другие дети делают. Он обычно просто притаскивает тебе пакеты с вещами, а ты выбираешь из этого понравившееся. То, что ты забраковал, исчезает из твоей комнаты. А потом эти штуки, словно чертовы фениксы, перерождаются в виде валяющихся по всей квартире (и слегка нервирующих тебя) смаппетов.  
Одежда в сумке была явно выбрана совершенно случайно. Тут есть и то, что тебе слишком велико, и какие-то абсурдно маленькие штанишки, а ещё некоторое количество носков без пары. Бедные одинокие носки. Ты, скривившись, отбрасываешь в сторону совершенно уродливый огромный болотно-зелёный свитер, вытаскиваешь из сумки белую футболку (сойдёт) и тут замечаешь край чего-то из ярко-красной ткани, усыпанной мелкими блестящими штуковинами. Ты с интересом вытягиваешь его из толщи остальной одежды.  
Ты расправляешь то, что оказывается юбкой. Она сшита из двух видов ткани — плотной ткани чуть более тёмного оттенка и яркой, похожей на сетку, на которую и прилеплены блестки. Она похожа на одежду сказочных существ из мультиков, и, к тому же, она твоего любимого цвета. Ты вертишь её в руках некоторое время, заворожённо наблюдая, как переливаются блестки, а затем откладываешь в сторону понравившихся вещей.  
Когда сумка наконец разобрана, ты подхватываешь всю кучу вещей и сваливаешь их в шкаф, не утруждая себя раскладыванием их по полочкам. Затем ты снова достаёшь из неё красную юбку и натягиваешь на себя. Она забавно шуршит, когда ты крутишься из стороны в сторону, чтобы лучше рассмотреть своё отражение в зеркале. Ты достаёшь из способуса свой меч, которым дерёшься со стремной куклой Бро на крыше. Ты теперь похож на тех древних чуваков-воинов из фильма, который ты недавно смотрел. Только их юбки были в клетку и скучные, твоя намного круче. Самая клевая штука из всех, что ты сегодня нашёл.  
Ты ходишь в ней неделю, практически не снимая.

***  
Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и твоя учительница почему-то ведёт тебя куда-то по коридору. Ты ходишь в школу две недели, и ты не понимаешь, что такого ты натворил. Она сказала, что хочет, чтобы ты «поговорил с миссис Джонсон, она наш школьный психолог». Это вроде бы звучит не так плохо, но тебе все равно некомфортно. И ты не особо любишь разговаривать.  
Ты заходишь в кабинет и озираешься. Он выглядит слегка пустовато, но в целом не очень пугающе. В его центре стоит стол, на котором вместе с бумагами лежит несколько игрушек. За столом сидит женщина в очках, видимо, та самая миссис Джонсон, с которой тебе нужно поговорить. Ты встаёшь около порога.  
— Здравствуй. Дейв, верно? — дружелюбно приветствует тебя женщина. Ты киваешь, и она продолжает. — Пожалуйста, присядь.  
Ты замечаешь стул, стоящий напротив стола, и садишься на него, болтая ногами.  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем, чтобы лучше тебя понимать, — говорит женщина, улыбаясь тебе. Ты снова киваешь. — Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, снять очки?  
Ты вжимаешься в спинку стула и мотаешь головой. И речи не может быть о том, чтобы снять очки. Тем более в незнакомом месте.  
— Ох, ну хорошо, — отвечает на это женщина, хотя ты слышишь, что она разочарована. — Мисс Браун сегодня заметила, что ты пришёл в школу… в немного необычной одежде.  
— Необычной? — переспрашиваешь ты. Затем ты оглядываешь себя с ног до головы. На тебе надета белая футболка с нарисованным на ней яблоком, красная юбка в белый горошек (ты не захотел надевать твою любимую, потому что она слишком крута для такого места, как школа) и чёрное кеды. Все вроде бы в порядке, другие дети ходят в похожем.  
— Да, необычной… для мальчика, — начинает объяснять миссис Джонсон. — Видишь ли, Дейв, в нашей школе есть правила, согласно которым мальчики носят брюки. Ты, наверное, заметил, что мальчики в твоём классе не ходят в одежде для девочек, да?  
Ты медленно киваешь. Ты действительно не видел, чтобы твои одноклассники носили платья, но ты все ещё не понимаешь, в чем проблема.  
— Но, — миссис Джонсон говорит очень медленно, — бывает и так, что некоторым детям… не очень нравится быть мальчиками. Они бы скорее хотели быть девочками, И они стесняются об этом говорить. Может быть, ты когда-то чувствовал что-то такое?  
Этот вопрос заставляет тебя нервничать. Он странный, и ты чувствуешь, что в нем есть какой-то подвох, но ты не можешь понять, какой.  
— Я мальчик, — заявляешь ты.  
Миссис Джонсон улыбается, но ты все ещё напряжен.  
— Хорошо, Дейв.  
Она спрашивает тебя ещё несколько дурацких вопросов про «вещи для девочек, которые тебе нравятся». Ты отвечаешь, что раз ты мальчик, то они не для девочек. Потом миссис Джонсон отводит тебя обратно в класс.  
Ты смущён и не уверен, что думать по этому поводу, но тебе вдруг становится неудобно в твоей одежде.

***  
Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и ты сидишь в кабинете директора. Рядом с тобой сидит парень из параллельного класса, с которым ты подрался, потому что он обозвал тебя педиком. Ты не знаешь точного значения этого слова, но ты знаешь, что это оскорбление.  
Это произошло на игровой площадке, когда ты подошёл к компании мальчишек, которые играли с фигурками супергероев. Ты какое-то время наблюдал за ними, а потом попросился в игру.  
— Девчонки не умеют играть в супергероев, — сощурился на тебя крупный рыжеволосый мальчик.  
— Я не девчонка, я мальчик, — спокойно ответил ты и тут же услышал смешок.  
— Да? А почему тогда ты в этой дурацкой фиговине? — крикнул другой, указывая на твою юбку. — Ты что, педик?  
В следующую секунду твой кулак прилетел ему в переносицу.

***

GT: а потом они заставили его пробежаться в этом дурацком платье через весь квартал! 

TG: и чо 

GT: в смысле? 

TG: нет ну типа 

TG: это не смешно 

TG: просто чувак в платье 

GT: у тебя нет вкуса к хорошим шуткам, дейв. 

GT: будто ты каждый день видишь чуваков в платье, которые бегают через весь квартал, хахаха.

***  
Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и ты занят просмотром очередной романтической комедии со своим бро Каркатом Вантасом. И, к счастью, она подходит к концу.  
— Ну наконец-то, — выдыхаешь ты, когда начинаются титры. Каркату почти удаётся пихнуть тебя локтем в бок, но ты уворачиваешься. — Нет, чел, признай, этот фильм сосет.  
— Я не собираюсь признавать это, Страйдер, и ты это знаешь.  
Ты хмыкаешь.  
— Чувак, в этом фильме не было ничего хоть сколько-нибудь хорошего. Ну, разве что прикид той девчонки в конце. Я б даже сам такое носил, в смысле, без гейства, но…  
Тут в голове у тебя щёлкает невидимый тумблер, который заставляет тебя замолчать. Ты замечаешь, что Каркат внимательно смотрит на тебя, и тебе становится не по себе.  
— В смысле? — наконец выдаёт он.  
— В смысле что?  
— В смысле при чем тут твоя тупая фраза про гейство, — отвечает тебе Каркат. –Нахуя ты вообще приплетаешь вашу дебильную концепцию человеческого гейства в каждом втором твоем предложении?  
Оу, ты действительно настолько часто это говоришь?  
— Эмм… — окей, это будет сложно объяснить. — Ну, типа, если человеческий чувак носит платья, то он гей.  
Каркат хмурится.  
— Поэтому Роуз?..  
— Не, не, с Роуз так не работает. Она девочка, девочке можно носить платья. С ней, эээ, скорее наоборот. Типа, если бы она одевалась как я… Хотя не, девчонки могут носить штаны. Короче, для девушек вроде есть другая херня, про которую я не очень знаю.  
— Звучит как полная хуйня, — выносит вердикт Каркат. — Или ты опять пытаешься наебать меня с вашими дурацкими человеческими традициями?  
Каркат щурится и пристально смотрит на тебя. Ну да, твои объяснения действительно звучат как полная срань.  
— Не, я не пытаюсь… В смысле, люди действительно так думают. Типа, крутые чуваки не носят юбки, потому что они для девчонок. Хотя да, наверное, это странно, но… АГРХ!  
Каркат пожимает плечами.  
— В твоём тупом фильме про чувака с мечом…  
— Даже не смей говорить плохо о Горце, это дерьмо — ебаный шедевр.  
-…да-да, мы уже знаем, что ты без ума от этого придурка с ебалом кирпичом, но речь о том, что он как раз носил юбку, что не помешало ему заводить романы с женщинами, один из которых, к тому же, был сюжетно обоснован абсолютно, блять, никак.  
— Это были не совсем юбки. Это килт, — поясняешь ты.  
— Какая нахер разница? –разводит руками Каркат.  
— Килты типа… Выглядят как юбки, но не юбки. Ну и ваще их носили только крутые воины в одной определённой стране дохуиллион лет назад. Сейчас так уже никто не ходит.  
Каркат откидывается на спинку дивана.  
— Это все ещё звучит как полная хуйня.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами.  
— Ну, да, наверное. Но эй, это наша человеческая хуйня. Я же принимаю ваши загоны с гемоспектром.  
— Которые не особо имеют смысл теперь, учитывая то, что моя раса, блять, вымерла, — замечает Каркат.  
Ты замолкаешь на какое-то время. Тебе нужно нащупать что-то в своей голове, прежде чем сказать:  
— Может, это тоже теперь не имеет смысла.  
Ты снова затыкаешься, и Каркат это замечает. Он поворачивает голову и внимательно вглядывается тебе в лицо. Ты не снимаешь очки даже в полумраке общей комнаты, где вы смотрите фильмы, так что он не видит, как ты сконфужено отводишь взгляд.  
— Хей, Страйдер?..  
— Я не… — ты чувствуешь, словно тебя поймали на чем-то плохом и постыдном. Как будто ты на кухне в полной темноте гадил какому-нибудь сраному троюродному дядюшке в тарелку за то, что он полный мудак, и вдруг включили свет, и вся твоя семья увидела тебя сидящим на столе с голой задницей.  
— Ну… Окей, возможно мне нравились девчачьи шмотки, когда я был мелким. И может я даже их носил. Но теперь это кажется мне странной криповой хуйней, и я не очень хочу об этом думать, — наконец выпаливаешь ты. А потом быстро смотришь на Карката.  
Даже зная, что в его культурном контексте это все ничего не значит, ты все равно ожидаешь, что он скривится. Он лишь фыркает и говорит:  
— Пффф, я видел. Я мог смотреть за тобой в разные временные промежутки, забыл? Поэтому я вообще не въезжаю, с какого хера ты вдруг решил, что это проблема.  
Ты поднимаешь бровь, а затем спрашиваешь:  
— То есть, если бы я вдруг приперся в этом секси-платье как у как-её-там, ты бы?..  
Каркат всплескивает руками.  
— Гогподи, Дейв, да вообще похуй!

***  
Через некоторое время у тебя появляется идея. Сначала она кажется тебе дикой, а потом ты решаешь попробовать.  
Ты украдкой фотографируешь Канайю, чувствуя себя больным извращенцем. Собственно, тебя нужна не её фотография, а фото её одежды. Повозившись с камерой, ты получаешь капча-код её юбки.  
Ты понимаешь, что мог бы просто попросить её, но скорее всего ты помер бы со стыда. К тому же, об этом узнала бы Роуз, которая устроила бы тебе сеанс лалондовской карательной психотерапии по поводу твоей гендерной репрезентации. Нахуй это.  
Ты получаешь код своей богоуровневой пижамы, а затем пробиваешь оба кода на пустой карточке. И, прокравшись ночью в лабораторию, алхимизируешь итоговый наряд.  
Ты получаешь длинное платье в пол, напоминающее пижаму Ведьмы, но с другим капюшоном. Ты собираешь своё барахло и возвращаешься в свою комнату.  
Одевшись, ты встаёшь перед зеркалом. Ты чувствуешь странное напряжение где-то под диафрагмой.  
Окей, в зеркале все ещё ты. Дейв Страйдер, крутой во всех отношениях чувак, Рыцарь Времени и чего там ещё можно про тебя сказать. Ты чувствуешь себя… нормально? Ты не знаешь, что ты ожидал испытать, но ты этого не испытываешь, и это замечательно. Это все ещё слегка странновато, но ты не чувствуешь внезапного прилива женственности, или манерности, или уязвимости. Ты все ещё тот же самый чел.  
Ты судорожно выдыхаешь, вдруг поняв, что все это время не дышал. Затем раскачиваешься на носках, задевая руками подол. Он с шорохом подметает пол. Тебе нравится то, как движется ткань. Ты хмыкаешь и ухмыляешься своему отражению. Окей, платья все ещё прикольные. Его разве что можно укоротить, чтобы не наступать на край подола. Можно одолжить у Канайи её швейную машинку…  
Ты думаешь о Канайе, затем о Роуз, и узел в твоём животе, который до этого слегка поотпустило, снова закручивается. Канайя скорее всего отреагирует как Каркат, то есть нейтрально, а вот Роуз…  
Нет, она не отнесётся к этому как к чему-то плохому, хотя наверняка не упустит возможности несколько раз тебя подколоть. Но это почему-то ощущалось как капитуляция перед её теорией о том, что не такой уж ты крутой парень, каким себя показывал до этого. Не то, чтобы это было важно теперь, но…  
Ты быстро стягиваешь с себя платье и переодеваешься.

***

turntechGodhead [TG] начал доставать  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: хей карклз 

TG: не хотел бы ты совершенно случайно зарулить в мою комнату 

TG: и типа 

TG: заценить кое чо 

CG: ЕСЛИ ТЫ РЕШИЛ УСТРОИТЬ КАКОЙ-ТО ТУПОЙ И НЕПОТРЕБНЫЙ РОЗЫГРЫШ В ДУХЕ ЭГБЕРТА, ТО МОЙ ОТВЕТ НЕТ 

TG: как бы мне не хотелось, но нет 

TG: у меня тут что-то вроде 

TG: ментального раскрепощения 

TG: фу звучит по-гейски 

TG: стоп 

TG: бля 

TG: ладно 

CG: ГОГПОДИ, ОКЕЙ, Я ПРИДУ

carcinoGeneticist [CG] прекратил троллить  turntechGodhead [TG]

***  
Каркат заходит с некоторой опаской, видимо, все же ожидая падения ведра на голову, но ты не собираешься это делать.  
— О, хей, чо как, — приветствуешь его ты, стараясь, чтобы твой голос не звучал слишком нервозно.  
— И ради чего мне нужно было преодолевать весь этот сраный метеор? – знакомым раздражённым тоном интересуется Каркат. Гогподь благослави его.  
— Я скрафтил кое-чо, — говоришь ты и поднимаешься в полный рост, разводя руки. Ты бы хотел продефилировать в его сторону как модель на каком-нибудь гребаном европейском модном показе, но ты не хочешь делать это ироничным. — Как оно?  
Каркат оглядывает тебя, затем пожимает плечами.  
— Ты все ещё загоняешься без малейшей гребанной причины? — язвительно спрашивает он.  
— Не, чел, серьёзно. Это типа… важная херня для меня.  
Каркат вздыхает.  
— Не вижу особой разницы. Не то чтобы я вообще разбирался в человеческой или какой-нибудь моде, так что лучше спроси Канайю…  
— Нет-нет-нет, — перебиваешь его ты. — В смысле, не сейчас. Не знаю. Не важно. Ты не думаешь… что я выгляжу как придурок?  
Каркат фыркает.  
— Если что-то и заставляет тебя выглядеть как придурок, так это твои очки.  
Ты выдыхаешь. Неприятный узел в животе раскручивается. Каркат не считает тебя странным. Вернее, страннее, чем до этого. С этим уже можно работать.  
— Окей. Эм, спасибо. Это реально важно.  
Каркат снова фыркает и качает головой.  
— Хей, чел. Мы не можем сегодня потусить у меня? Мне вроде… надо привыкнуть к этому. Но я не хочу, чтобы меня видели Роуз и остальные…пока.  
Каркат снова хмыкает, но уже доброжелательней.  
— Хорошо, Страйдер.


End file.
